


Queer

by AestheticLoser2630



Category: Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels) (Song)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticLoser2630/pseuds/AestheticLoser2630
Summary: It is about a girl in high school who learns to love herself, as she falls in love with another woman. This story is on Watt Pad, but Watt pad is blocked on my school computer so I am updating here :) My first very important book that I have been planning for 3 years, I hope you guys enjoy!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

~Prolouge Mama's Broken Heart~  
As I sat on my bed scrolling through Tumblr on my laptop I begun to wonder what might happen tomorrow. New country, new school, new life. I sighed I missed the fresh crisp air of London and the city full of shops and happy couples bonding over a cup of tea. I remember my best friend Mallory and I staying inside watching 1980's cartoons while our parents and friends were out partying. Or when I had my first kiss with Chancellor Saturnalia, captain of the robotics club,but all because of one person my life was ruined."I HATE YOU DAD!!!" I screeched knowing I was home alone, cause my mum wanted me to "study" but in reality she was out getting drunk and throwing her life away.  
I remember that night...the night mum caught dad cheating on her with her best friend Chelsea.  
~  
"Hey honey decided to surprise you and come home early from work!" Mum had shouted happily tossing her keys innocently on the counter unaware of what was going to happen next and she made herself a glass of wine. She heard some heavy panting and strange music coming from her bedroom so she proceeded with caution. Mum had stepped into the bedroom the door creaking. Her mouth dropped and she schreeched chunking the wine glasses at the wall.  
"Honey it's not what it looks like!" He tried to save himself but it was too late now. The damage was done and now he was going to cause a war not only inside his wifes head but his daughters emotional health. He ended up having to leave his wife and daughter all because he decided to have an affair,all because it wasn't good enough for him.  
~  
I remembered coming home from school, and mum had already packed a backpack of stuff for me and her, then she forced me in the baby blue Toyota and we left for good. Now here we are in Montana, mum partying, and me scrolling Tumblr about to start a new school, feeling broken inside, wishing for my family back, but they are all long gone. You could say that my mum is still here and to quit "acting depressed",but shes already too far gone into insanity and I feel i'm not too far off. I heard my mum stumble in the apartment, so i put my skull studded earphones in turning my I Pod up on maximum volume the song 'For the Love Of a Daughter' playing. Closing my eyes a single tear rolled down my cheek and in fell asleep the next day awaiting me.Hopefully it would be better then the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One~ A New Life

I wake up with a start as I'm being G-noted by my alarm. "Nuuuu" I groan chunking my phone across the room I stand my bare feet tickled by the cold white hardwood floor. Walking into the bathroom I peel my clothes off and shower in the steaming hot water feeling a burning sensation on my back. I start furiously scrubbing my hair then my face and wash all the soap and conditioner out. Stepping out the shower I feel a wind of cold hit me causing me to shiver turning the shower nozzle off looking for the comfort of a towel. Putting on my oversize hipster circle glasses I look in the mirror and blow dry and straighten my shoulder length amber coloured hair. I do a simple cat eye liner, with a nude matte lip throwing my hair in a messy floofy bun at the top of my head. I throw on a Metallica t-shirt and black skinny jeans with my collection of k-pop, heavy metal, and alternative rubber bracelets. A few steps to the kitchen and I grab some leftover blueberry oatmeal that I ate for supper last night speed eating like a demon whose never been fed. Rushing out the door i grab my backpack and shoving my phone in my back pocket I sprint to Clint Eastwood High.  
...  
"And now we will be talking about quadruple mathematics equations" the teacher says writing on his chalkboard. "Is that even a real math term?" I whisper under my breath. "Who knows?" A female with a thick (thiccc) accent whispers from behind me causing me to jump out of my skin. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you! I'm Diana" the girl smiles widely at me her long silver hair falling behind her shoulders and her bright green eyes staring into my small sky blue ones. "U-um Angelo" i gave a small smile and she blew a few strands of hair out of her face." Nice to meet you. I'm assuming you are the new student from England?" She states rather than asks. "Is it that obvious?" I whisper embarrassed. " Your the only one with a thick (thiccc) English accent and your navigating the halls like a lost puppy" she observed. "That obvious huh..." i muttered and the bell rang signaling for the passing period to lunch, and boy wasn't that going to be a blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~ Love at first Fight~  
Clutching my mathematics textbooks so tight the dig into my ribs I walk over to where Diana was sitting which turned out to be in the middle of the lunchroom."H-hi" I smile shyly looking at Diana's friends. "Hey Angelo!These are my good friends Evangeline and Jessica." A girl with a beanie, panic!at the disco tee and Ouija board sweatpants wave at me "Just call me Eva" she smiled and I nodded." And just call me Jess." A plump girl in a maroon A&M hoodie and Jeggings smiled and I sat down in between Eva and Diana.  
...  
Within a few moments we were exchanging stories and bonding over Frerard memes on our way to already becoming the best of friends."Its nice to actually have friends.it's been difficult ever since i moved here, so Thank you" I smiled gratefully."No problem!" They say in perfect unison reminding me of the twins from Stephan Kings 'The Shining'."I'll be right back I need ketchup" standing up I walk towards the lunch line grabbing a few packs of ketchup."Hey I was here first!" A blue short haired,muscly woman with a thick (thiccc) Russian accent says in an annoyed tone.I cant help but stare at her she is...NO I AM NOT GAY,my inner self screeched."Um stare much?" They say in a haughty tone causing me to blush a dark strawberry colour"I-I was just g-grabbing some k-k-ketchup" i stammered clutching the packets in my hands over my chest.The Russian glares"I swear you Americans have no respect!"she snarled. "Um racist much?!I'M BRITISH" i say emphasizing the word 'British' to thicken (thiccen) the accent."whatever.Get out of my way you emo little fuck" she pushed me and stomped her lace up army boots over to a table near the stage.I inhaled sharply and clenched my fists "I wish I could sow that big mouth of yours shut." I mumbled but it was still loud enough for her to hear."Watch what you say cunt..."she threatened and i sighed."I don't wanna start something"crossing my arms knowing I already started something.we have a staring contest brown vs blue...and guess who one?THAT'S RIGHT YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN. They backed off Angelo:1, Mystery:0 for now,but for who knows how long.....


	4. A/n

sorry I haven't updated, I have had massive writers block!!! I promise there will be a new chapter soon I have ideas and plans!!! hopefully by next week i can update you guys on whats happening! Oh yeah homecoming is this saturday wish me luck my faithful readers!!! Love you bunches  
~Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a Comment Telling me how you felt about each chapter as I update, Constructive criticism is allowed. :) Thank you Love you Hoomans Bunches!!!~


End file.
